Maxie Jason: One day I will
by HDhayz13
Summary: They killed my parents. They killed my grandpa. They killed my family. Now they will pay. My name is Maxie Jason. One day I will bring my name to glory. One day I will. This is my story. My story of how I became a spy. The Maxie Jason Series "My life was never a happy one." Maxie Jason


Chapter 1

One day I will. One day I will get back at the people that killed my family. One day I will bring our name to glory. I will I tell you. People always said that I will never be able to bring our name to glory, but I never believed them. This is the story of how I brought our name to glory. This is the story about how I became a Spy.

I was walking down the road by my. grandparent's house. The air and rain were bitting my face, and the clouds over my head made me feel sad. Thinking and thinking. My life was never a happy one. I lost my parents when I was 6 years old. I remember that day like it was yesterday. We were ridding in our car to Disney Land. I was playing on my DS. Mom had her long red hair pulled in to a braided bun with a few strains falling into her face. She had on her UCAL sweatshirt and jeans. Dad's sandy hair feel right above his eyes. He had on a t-shirt and shorts. Mom and Dad were on the Phone. I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Mommy why are you crying?" She looked at my dad. "No sweetie I am not crying...I...just got dust in my eyes. Yes thats all." Her voice cracked at the end. "Ok, Mommy." I went back to playing my DS. I was almost to the next level in Kingdom Hearts. The Car was racing down the road. I never even heard the car. My last memory was the scream of my mom. I always looked back at that day. It seemed like a great day, and an amazing day to go to Disney Land. Now I am 14 years old 8 years after my parents death. They seemed like they knew the end was coming, or did they not know. My name is Maxie Jason. My mother and father were Marie Jason and Jack Jason. I do not look like my parents. I look at their pictures every day. I hope I wake up from this dream. I do not remember what job they had, but they were paid big bucks. The rain was hitting my Face in little droplets. I looked up at the clouds. _Where are you mom? Where are you Dad?_ I look back down at the ground. My hair is dripping and my jacket is soaked. My grandparent's are awesome, but I wish that I had my parents. My Mom was an only child and so was my dad. Grandpa always reminded me that they will always be with me, even in the hardest of times. I never thought I would actually listen to those words. Grandpa was never home and if he was it was only for a couple of days then he would take off again. Yesterday, he never came home. He never was again. He was dead. A car crash is what the police man told me. I don't want to believe him, and that it was a joke. That grandpa will come home. That he never died. That he was just late coming home. I look down at the hard ground looking deep into the cracks. They were full of memory's. My mind was full of memory's. I sigh. Thinking of how bad my life has become. My grandpa was a good man, and my mom was good women and my dad was a good man. They left me. Each of them family.

I felt a chill go down my spine. Everything is quiet. The rain has stopped and the wind has stopped. Everything is still, and quiet. I stop and look around. Thats when I spot him. He is sitting on a bench a few yards away. He is wearing black sunglasses, and a black suit. He is talking on his phone, and staring at me. I turn around and start walking back home. I felt his eyes poring into my back. Watching my every move. I turn my head to see him get up and follow me. I start running. The rain has began again. The wind is blowing into my face. The cold air feels good, but running from a weird looking man sounds better than standing there and the wind blowing into my face. I turn into my driveway. I look back. He is gone. I shake my head. _No I just did not see a weird looking man following me._ I had school tomorrow, I needed some rest. I walk in side. Grandma is sitting on the coach staring blankly at the wall. She has not moved an inch since I left. "Grandma, I am home." I said and started walking up stairs. I Took off my jacket when I got into my room. I looked at the pictures on my wall. I state looking at the picture of when I was born. Mom is holding me and dad leaning in from the other side. The next picture is when I was 4. It was my first day of preschool. I was walking into the class room smiling and waving. A tear rolls down my cheek. The next is me when I was 7. It was my first soccer game. The next is when I was 9. It was taken at the school spelling bee. Tears are rolling down my cheek. My White blond hair is soaked and so are my clothes. I just hop on my bed. My heart aches. I have lost to many people that I love. I wish I knew my purpose in life, and I know I have one because if I didn't I would not be here. I look out my window. The rain is ponding against the glass. My face has been molded to a frown, and if it was not I would be smiling. I never had many friends. Alex is my best friend. He has know me for my whole life. Megan is my other best friend she has been there for me since my parents died. I wish they knew what happened. They would be here. Sitting on my bed with my head in Alex's lap and Megan patting my head. I think of them and all of out good times together. I always know that I would have never became friends with Megan if my parents didn't die, and if Alex never lived by my old house we would have never been friends. They have always been there for me, and I have always been there for them. I sit up and grab my iPod and earphones. Listening to music always helps me drift away into a calm state. Where my life is never a mess. Where my parents are still here and Grandpa is to. My friends and I are playing outside in the sun all smiling and happy. Grandma making her special cake.

Hours go by. Hour after hour. When I wake up there is a knock on the door. I get up a run down stairs. I open in the door, and a pair of arms rap around me. Megan. "Are you ok?" She sounded worried. Alex came in behind her. I smile at them, and a tears are forming in my eyes. "We heard the news, and we need to make sure you are ok and that you did not kill your self." Alex said as he hugged me. "I'm fine...I mean it's not like I had to deal with this before." I laugh at the end, but it sound more like a muffle. "So...Is your grandma ok?" Megan asks. I nod and a tear slides down my cheek. "I took a walk and cleared my head before I started to yell my head off...I was walking and I saw this guy he was watching me and I started to walk away, but he followed me. When I got home...He was gone. I think I am seeing things guys." I start to cry. Megan takes me in her embrace and tries to calm me down. "It's ok Maxie. It's ok. We will help you threw this ok. We won't let you go like when your mom and dad died ok. Were here ok. Your grandma's here. Ok calm down Maxie. Calm down." Megan said, but I just could not I felt like I was missing something. Like another pice of my heart is gone and now The only things that fill it is my grandma and my friends. The salty tears keep on coming. Megan and Alex say hi to my grandma and take me up stairs. Then the scene blacks out and I wake up on my Bed my clothes still on and my hair wet. My music still going. Megan and Alex were never here. It was a dream. I sigh and get up and go down stairs the light is shinning threw my window. I smell bacon and eggs. I stop. Thinking of grandpa he always made bacon and eggs when he was home. I take off down the stairs and run into the kitchen. "Grand..." I start to say, but I find grandma there making eggs and bacon. "Hi, Maxie...Hope you had a good night sleep." Is all she says and goes back to cooking. I go and sit down at the kitchen table. Grandma smiles and walks over to me. I know she forced it because she has pain in her eyes. "Maxie, I know this has got you done a bit, but you have to get right back up. I mean you must have something to look forward today at school?" I just turn my head and look out the window. "Grandma, do you think he is with mom and dad, and do you think that they know how we feel right now?" I ask grandma. "Yes sweetie I do. Now lets eat I made bacon and eggs." I nod. She sets a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. I take a bite. I smile. They taste so much like grandpa's, but that smile quickly turns into a frown. Tears are forming in my eyes. "Oh Maxie..." she says and takes my hand in hers. "Maxie, I know you and grandpa were really close and now he is gone." I know she is trying to hide the pain, but she has a hard time. Its 8:45, and school starts at 9:15. I get up and hug grandma. "Good-bye grandma, love you. Thanks for the eggs." I say and walk out of the kitchen to grab my backpack. On the front is a note. I pick it up and start reading.

_Dear Maxie, _

_I was wondering how is school. I know I have been gone for a long time. I wish I was with you and grandma.  
Maxie, You have to promise me something. I know you are a good person and would do nothing wrong, but Promise me  
that you will never ever trust anyone, but grandma and me and Alex and Megan. _

_Love, Grandpa._

I dropped the note. "Grandma, did you put this note on my backpack?" I ask her. "yes sweetie it came in the mail today. He must have sent it a couple of days ago." She says, and I sigh. I grab my backpack and walk out of the house. Thinking why was he worried about that? Why does he want me only to trust grandma and my friends. Did he know he was going to die to? I don't know what he was thinking, but I will never know.


End file.
